Hold Me
by HeartlandFan101
Summary: Set between episodes 8 and 9 of season 9. Ty comes home from a vet conference. No spoilers. Tamy. ONESHOT.


''Hey Amy, my flight got delayed, so don't bother coming to the airport, I'll just get a cab home. I love you,'' Amy listened to Ty's deep voice through the phone and sighed. She didn't get a chance to pick up the phone when he called her since she was in the shower. Amy missed her husband terribly, and was looking forward to having him home with her again. She had felt lonely the past couple of days without him home, and being in the by herself at night made her feel uncomfortable. She decided to leave Ty a text before watching a movie.

 _'Hey you! Ah, okay. I miss you like crazy, I can't wait until you're home! It gets really lonely here at night to be honest. See you later. I love you too xx'_

Amy pressed send and curled up on the couch, wearing one of Ty's hoodies. She turned on the TV and logged into Netflix. In the end, she chose to watch 'The Hangover' to get her mind off Ty.

Meanwhile at the airport in Winnipeg, Ty was sat in one of the awful, uncomfortable seats only found at airports. He was reading a magazine about motorcycles that he bought to pass the time. Suddenly, the all to familiar sound of the intercom could be heard.

''All passengers travelling to Calgary, Alberta please get ready for boarding. Again, all passengers travelling to Calgary please get ready for boarding,'' came a female voice through the intercom.

Ty sighed in relief and stood up from his seat. He made sure he had his carry on and his jacket. While standing the queue, he checked his watch and saw it was 9:00pm, meaning it was 8:00pm in Alberta. He got his passport and boarding pass ready, and waited.

Upon arriving at the airport, Ty hailed a cab and gave the driver directions to Heartland. He knew Amy would probably be asleep at this hour, but he decided to text her.

 _'Hey, I got a cab, just pulling out of the airport now. I should be home by midnight xxx'_

He sighed as he put the phone back into his pocket, then, he looked out the window at the ever so slowly disappearing lights of the city.

When the cab pulled up outside of the barn, Ty thanked the driver and paid him.

He saw that Remi was laying by the barn door. When she saw Ty, she shot up and began waving her tail frantically.

''Hey Rem! Did ya miss me? Did ya?'' Ty greeted her by kneeling down to her level and scratching her behind the ear.

Remi licked Ty across the face in her excitement and then looked at the barn door. Ty wiped his face in disgust and shook his head chuckling.

''You want to come upstairs to the loft, huh?'' Ty asked her.

Remi barked softly in response.

''I take that as a 'yes','' Ty laughed.

He slid open the barn door as quietly as he could and walked inside rolling his carry on behind him, Remi followed him.

He was greeted by a single horses neigh.

''Hey Phoenix,'' Ty spoke softly, ''Did Georgie close you in here again? I hope she's giving you enough exercise boy.'' Ty stroked Phoenix's neck rhythmically. Before heading upstairs to the loft, Ty checked that Phoenix had enough water.

''Come on Remi, let's go,'' Ty gave Remi the command and she walked up the stairs, always one step ahead of him.

Ty opened the door to the loft and took off his shoes, then he walked up the last couple of steps into the loft. His heart melted when he saw Amy asleep on the couch with a fleece blanket thrown over herself.

He walked over to her, his socked feet not making a sound on the hardwood floor. Remi's paws however, did make a small amount of noise. It was enough to cause Amy to stir and slowly open her eyes. Her face lit up when she realized who was standing in front of her. Ty grinned like a Cheshire cat at her reaction.

''You're home!'' Amy exclaimed excitedly, quickly standing up and throwing her arms around him.

''Hey beautiful,'' Ty picked her up and swung her around in a circle.

''Hi,'' Amy murmured, looking into the bright green eyes that belong to her husband.

Ty smiled lovingly, and leaned down to kiss her softly. Amy melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Ty's neck, her fingers playing with his hair.

''There's dinner in the oven, I can heat it up for you while you shower,'' Amy suggested once they pulled apart.

''I'd like that,'' Ty smiled.

Amy began re-heating the mac n' cheese in the pot while Ty was in the bathroom. Once it was hot enough, she put the mac n' cheese into a bowl and grabbed a fork. Just as she was about to turn around, she felt two muscular arms wrap around her waist.

''Dinner looks great,'' Ty said, tightening his arms around Amy for a second,

''Wow, mac n' cheese from a box! I'm a great cook!'' Amy stated sarcastically.

''Hey! You've improved!'' Ty exclaimed. ''Mac n' cheese from a box is better than my first attempt at making roast chicken, I swear I gave myself food poisoning.''

''I guess,'' Amy admitted looking at the floor.

Ty could see that she still wasn't pleased with her cooking skills. He set the bowl on the coffee table in front of the couch, and guided Amy to sit down. He took one of her hands in one of his, and used the other to gently pull her head up so he could look into her blue eyes. ''Amy,'' he started, ''I don't care if you aren't the best cook in the world, because I love you _for you_ not your cooking skills. Lets be honest though, when I started to cook, it was a total disaster,'' he chuckled, ''but I learned, by constantly cooking – and failing – and I know you can do the same.''

Amy smiled at her husbands words of encouragement. Instead of replying verbally, she pressed a light kiss to his lips. She reached for the bowl of mac n' cheese and handed it to Ty, then she leaned against his chest.

''And if it counts, you make killer mac n' cheese out of a box,'' Ty teased and kissed her forehead. Amy shook her head laughing.

''I'm really glad you're home,'' she murmured.

''Me too Amy, me too,'' Ty agreed. He had hated being away from her. To most a week isn't a too long period of time, but for him, it was. The only other time they had spent apart after their break last year was when he went to visit his Mom in rehab in Vancouver for a few days. Ty was very happy with the fact that he was home again, and that Amy was safe in his arms now.

''Now hurry up and eat,'' Amy commanded. ''We have some catching up to do,'' she added suggestively.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoy this! I wrote it today, and I apologize for any spelling mistakes.  
**

 **Please review!**

 **This is a ONESHOT!**

 **Love, Elle D.**


End file.
